


What Happens When You Tease A Wolf

by tsukkuyomi



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, because Tsuki can't hide the liquor and refuses to try, lots of smut, naughty things, underaged drinking, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkuyomi/pseuds/tsukkuyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andros shouldn't get drunk. Merrick shouldn't be so allowing. Things come to a head and Merrick takes the opportunity to discipline his spoiled lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When You Tease A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay so this is prompted by discussions on Skype (of course) and is actually been coming for about, oh, four months? XD Anyway I finally wrote this, while listening to "For Your Entertainment", "The Bad Touch", "Cantarella" (the Vocaloid song), "Sexy Sexy", "Don't Mess with Me" and of course my usual smut song "Rakuen Fanatic" XD If you want you can put those songs together and listen to them too while reading this monster. Otherwise though enjoy~)

Merrick should have seen this coming. Perhaps it really was his fault; he was dominant by nature and could be rough but honestly he couldn't help but be loving and sometimes a little too protective over his beloved. But Andros made it so easy; the boy was innocence personified, always reacting with such adorable confusion and blushing whenever Merrick tried to touch him, pulled him along to play. It was enough to make the wolf want to eat him up, every little bit of the space ranger, and watch as he turns red and tries to escape.  
But this? Merrick supposed he had been too soft; Andros was getting a bit ahead of himself. What started as a normal enough day on at Tsuki's house, a rather average hangout spot for them and their other friends, had turned into something a bit more troublesome.

He also choose to blame the alcohol though; why Tsuki, who only seemed to really drink vodka, had like a thousand different kinds of alcoholic beverage at her house and kept letting underaged people drink them while at her house was beyond the wolf. She was a strange one and her friendship with Andros seemed to be the only normal thing about her, except for the rather sweet relationship she had with the Blue Ranger Billy; Merrick had a feeling unfortunately though that was not meant to continue. There was something going on in her mind as well as the mind of a certain green and he could tell that was sure to come to a head sooner or later. But the relationships of strange red eyed girls did not really interest him, not until Andros found the vodka.

Andros was, as it turned out, a very aggressive drunk; Merrick did not strictly hate it, it was often very fun when Andros, empowered by the spirits, tried to tame him and take him himself only to, unfortunately, falter and go back to being uncertain and shy. Then Merrick had to take control again and that wasn't so bad either. It was a bit surprising that his beloved managed to get his hands on Tsuki's vodka considering her usual reluctance to share, but more so was watching him down most of it, for whatever reason a person would actually try to straight down gulp down Tsuki's favorite liquor, and then, looking dazed for a moment as normal for having drank so much, turned to said girl. And flirting. Andros the shy space boy, Red Ranger who didn't always seem like a red, Merrick's sweet love, was flirting with a girl, and to tell the truth not doing too bad. Though the look on Tsuki's face was a mixture of uncomfortableness and confusion, mixed with a deep blush, and there was a very dangerous sense around Billy that made Merrick make his way across the room to grab Andros and drag him out while apologizing profusely and repeatedly. For his part Andros refused to come easily or quietly and Merrick was subjected to Andros then turning his charms on the others; girls would have been bad enough but as Andros tried to hit on Cole, Cole of all people, Merrick was not too sure he could put up with this much longer.

He managed, with difficulty, to get DECA to teleport them both on board the Megaship, away from everyone else, and forced Andros to sit down on the bed. Andros of course whined, “Why did we have to leave?”

“You flirted with Tsuki,” Merrick said with a sigh.

“Soooo?”

“You also flirted with Tommy, Kim, attempted to flirt with Billy but thank god I got you away from him before you could finish, Dr. O and then Cole.” Merrick tried his hardest not to let that remain in his head for long; he did not like thinking about Andros hitting on Cole, not one bit. It was like his worst nightmare come to life.

Andros pouted and crossed his arms, looking honestly quite childish, “What? So I can't flirt with people? It's not like I was going to do anything with them; what's the harm in just talking to them? You don't need to be so clingy and protective.”

Merrick frowned some. “I would prefer it if you did not flirt with others when I am around.”

“Or what? You can't stop me, not all the time, and honestly it shouldn't matter; so what if I flirt with others? It doesn't mean I won't come back to you in the end.”

He knew the last part was true but still it was troubling to hear Andros, even drunk, act so nonchalant about their relationship; did he really not understand why Merrick might not like it when he sees Andros hitting on others? He sighed and went over to Andros, leaning down to him and kissing the younger Ranger on the head. “That may be but still, I get jealous when you talk like that with others. It is natural to feel jealous over your lover flirting with people who aren't you.”

“You think I don't know that?” Merrick stopped for a moment and blinked, looking at Andros who stared up at him and hiccuped before continuing, “I know you get jealous. I want you to get jealous.”

Merrick thought about that: Andros knew he got jealous when he flirted on people and still did it. Andros seemed fully aware of what he was doing despite being drunk and even seemed to be doing it willfully. Because he wanted to get Merrick jealous, he wanted to make him react. As somewhat interesting it was to think Andros was trying to see what he can and can't do in regards to Merrick and his tendencies, he did not like the idea of being played either. Not that he didn't tease Andros too of course but he never brought anyone else into it purposefully, not like this. He was loyal, he would never flirt with anyone else while with Andros, even to play with the other Ranger. But ultimately he supposed it was his own doing that allowed this; he was more concerned with staying with Andros, making sure he was happy, making sure he was comfortable with everything, that perhaps, just a bit, he gave Andros too much rope. Andros did it because there seemed to be no boundary, no shown one at least.

“I,” Merrick started then blinked again before shaking his head, “I cannot believe you would try to purposefully make me jealous, Andros....”

“It's true,” Andros said then reached out to grab Merrick by the collar and try to, rather sloppily, kiss him. Merrick allowed it for now, but his mind was swimming. This could not be allowed to continue, not with Andros thinking he can just do that at least. Corrective methods had to be employed.

Merrick growled and pushed Andros down onto the bed, climbing onto him; the red ranger seemed more concerned with trying to take back control, still spurred by alcohol in his head. The wolf though was not in the mood to play nice; easily trapping Andros' hands again he pinned the boy down and kissed him more aggressively for all of five seconds before breaking the kiss to bite at Andros' neck, listening to the boy give out a whine and slight complaint. He let go of his hands, allowing Andros the freedom to try and touch Merrick, get him all hot and bothered, a much more acceptable way of teasing him but not tonight; tonight Merrick had other ideas.

He ripped apart Andros' shirt, to the complaints of the boy, but he ignored it; his actions were not without purpose and it was not just to see more of his lover's skin. He managed to get a nice good strip of fabric out of the shirt and with a startling show of speed Merrick grabbed Andros' hands again and had them restrained, tied up and above Andros' head in no time at all. The alcohol dulled his senses some but still Andros was aware that just happened and seemed to be trying to calculate what just happened as Merrick got up off of him, “Merrick?”

“Andros, that was very bad of you, flirting with others,” he said shaking his head and shrugging off his jacket, “I could understand it if it was on accident, a case of drunken antics that mean nothing, but to do so while knowing I would dislike it? That is simply not very kind of you.”

That had to seem a bit confusing, if Andros' expression meant anything, but Merrick didn't mind; he went back to Andros but simply picked him up, causing a bit of a surprised sound to come from the young man; he disregarded it, though he thought it cute, and set him back down on the bed, this time though on his stomach. Andros' hands were still tied together with the piece of his shirt and he wiggled, only to have Merrick put his hands on him and hold him down, “Now now, calm down, I promise not t hurt you, too much. But you must be punished.”

“Punished?” It was a question that was destined not to have a spoken answer; instead Merrick worked on getting his lover's pants off. Andros of course continued to try to get free and escape, and complained but Merrick blocked it out for now. As much as he loved to hear Andros' cute pleas and voice in general, he had to focus; he couldn't be too sweet to the boy when punishing him after all. After almost getting kicked though he did frown some and growl before pressing Andros' legs down onto the bed, “Andros, do not misbehave more or I might have to make your punishment even worse.”

This seemed to not work, evident by the fact Andros kept trying to get free and complaining, and Merrick sighed before laying a harsh smack to the other Ranger's backside; the effect was immediate as Andros straightened out some and yelped a bit. He frowned and gave Merrick a slight whimper as he looked over his shoulder at him, “What was that for?”

“Being naughty.” Merrick gave him another quick smack and got another yelp and whimper. It made him smile a bit and he continued to undress the boy, removing his pants and boxers; he ran his hands over Andros' skin, on his hips then over his ass then down his legs, and watched the pleased shiver from his love. Not what he wanted but he couldn't resist admiring Andros sometimes; he trailed back up and spread Andros' legs some to get at the prize. Wrapping his hand around Andros' member he stroked and listened to the moan that followed, feeling him twitch and react to the touch; Andros really was very easy to affect, though perhaps that was in part Merrick not something in the Kerovian himself. Either way it served Merrick well and he kept stroking, lightly teasing the tip with his index finger, gripping him after a minute or so and pumping. More moans, more fidgetting, and Andros buried his face in the sheets and comforts of his bed, mumbling something that Merrick couldn't make out; still the reactions told him everything he needed to and he chuckled some, continuing to stimulate and coax Andros. It was rather fun having Andros as putty in his hands.

Merrick tried to time it perfectly; trying to guess when Andros would be at his highest point, so close to his tip that he might slip any minute, the wolf warrior choose then to strike. Grabbing a second piece of cloth he swiftly wrapped it around the base of Andros' hardness, making sure to do so in the right way to cut off any ability to continue. Not enough to really harm Andros but unfortunately, as the other ranger found out, he couldn't climax now; the whines that followed were immense, Andros whimpering Merrick's name and begging him to remove the cloth, to let him come.

But the wolf was not being kind tonight; instead he got off his own pants and quickly grabbed his jacket again before climbing back onto the bed. It took a second to find his handy tube of lubricant; it took another few to squeeze a bit onto his fingers and then to insert them into Andros. He loved the way that always made Andros arch, shiver slightly, and how then Merrick could feel it, the slight tremors of his body; it was only second to when Merrick himself was inside him, and soon he would be. But first, punishment or not, he had to prepare him.

“I do not normally take you like this,” Merrick mused as he moved a finger in Andros, soon followed by a second, “I rather like being face to face with you when I do this, but this seems much more appropriate.”

He doubted Andros cared about appropriate, none of this was appropriate, but it also didn't matter if he did or not; this was not for Andros' pleasure, it wasn't supposed to be. He felt Andros struggling again and Merrick responded by pulling back down, removing his fingers and spanking his naughty love again. The response was unfortunately more pleasurable than Merrick really wanted and he tried not to get caught off guard by that; moving on he growled and bit at the skin on Andros' shoulder blade, “Stop struggling or it will hurt.”

A gasp and soft whimper, just what Merrick wanted; he smiled and licked the spot before returning to prepare Andros. There was much less fidgeting and once he felt he had him ready he took the bottle again and coated his own cock in the slick substance; it felt cold at first, always a strange feeling, but once he reveled if only because of what followed. He moved to position himself and held Andros' hips in his hands, growling softly, “Ready or not...”

Ready of course, he knew that, but with a quick thrust he was inside his beloved once more; he growled at the warm tightness around him and at first thought to just go slow but slow was when he was being loving and kind. Punishment was not meant to be loving and kind, so quickly he moved inside him, growling and digging his fingers into Andros' skin. He listened to the boy gasp and moan and whimper, pull at his binds and arch his back with each thrust, yet nothing come of it; Merrick leaned down to bite and suck on Andros' skin again, taking the chance to leave marks on his skin, red blemishes on his neck and shoulder, not quite visible but in such ways that Andros would get to worry they were visible later. He scratched and bit at the soft skin, enjoying that in punishment he could do this, mark Andros' as his over and over and not worry about upsetting him with it because it was because Andros misbehaved and had to be taught a lesson. He wasn't allowed to flirt with others, he was Merrick's, and Merrick was in control.

His movements got only faster and harsher, one hand moving to play with Andros' neglected cock and he listened to more pleas for release, mixed with the moans that came from Merrick taking him of course. But Merrick wouldn't listen, not this time at least; he continued to go, continued to move, and murmured against Andros' skin, “Apologize and maybe, maybe I will be kind to you again.”

More whimpers, no apologies. Merrick squeezed him and the boy cried out, not in pain it seemed but he certainly seemed to want it to end; he licked the shell of Andros' ear and nibbled some, pressing deep into his ass before pulling back and even out only to thrust back in again full force. Another gasp and Andros whined, “I'm sorry...”  
“What for, dearest?” Merrick whispered and continued his onslaught.

“I'm sorry for misbehaving,” Andros said and moaned, pulling at the cloth holding his hands together again, “I'm sorry for teasing you and being bad and flirting with others to make you jealous and please, Merrick?” He whimpered, trying to look as pitiful and needy as possible; Merrick usually couldn't resist a look of need from Andros.  
He let himself think about it for a moment, actually stopping which was not entirely better for Andros who started to whine about the fact that now Merrick wasn't doing anything to him and being just stuck like this with so much potential was torture. All part of the punishment to Merrick but he did smile and kiss Andros' neck before speaking, “Good boy. I will forgive you for now but next time you'll get much worse.”

He pulled at the cloth and got it loose, almost immediately hearing Andros moan and cry out his name in pleasure just as he got his release; Merrick decided to continue going, though he was more gentle and loving in his own motions again. Rocking against him for a while Merrick found his climax soon after and howled happily as he released into Andros. He did so love that part, being connected to his love and getting to show just how much he loved being so close to him.

Afterwards he pulled out, tired and both somewhat sweaty; still the wolf couldn't resist snuggling next to Andros, chuckling as he pulled him close to his chest and noticed that Andros' hands were still tied together. He kissed the boy's forehead again. “I think I will just leave that for a bit longer. For now I am tired.”

A yawn escaped him and he smiled as Andros moved closer as well, closing his eyes and getting relaxed. The wolf did hope Andros took this rather easy punishment to heart though.

He did; as Merrick started to drift off Andros watched him and thought about what he should do next. If he was going to get punished he figured it was definitely worth messing with Merrick; he wanted to know what came next. A smile crossed Andros' face too and he cuddled close, intent on getting more next time.


End file.
